A conventional pull-out or pull-down faucet contains a hollow body, a control assembly arranged on a basin (in a kitchen), and an inlet pipe set including a cold-water inlet pipe and a hot-water inlet pipe and connected with the control assembly so as to supply mixing water of cold water and hot water to a mixing valve set of the control assembly.
A mixing ration of the mixing water is controlled by using a control element of the control assembly. A mixing-water outlet pipe is coupled with the control assembly so as to guide the mixing water. A pull hose is connected with the mixing-water outlet pipe so as to supply the mixing water to a spray head from the hollow body, wherein the spray head is fixed on an outflow portion of the hollow body so as to pull the spray head to any position of a water tank. A counterweight assembly is secured on the pull hose under the basin, when the spray head is retracted or pulled, it moves back to an original position by using the counterweight assembly.
The basin has a housing aperture through which a threaded pipe is inserted so as to screw with a bottom of the hollow body, and a screw element is screwed with the threaded pipe and is abuts against a bottom fence of the basin, thus locking the hollow body on the basin.
When the pull hose contacts with the inlet pipe set and the mixing-water outlet pipe and the spray head is pulled, the pull hose is pulled forcefully. When the spray head is removed, it cannot move back to the original position quickly. To overcome such a problem, a size or a weight of the counterweight assembly is increased.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.